Babysitting Adventures
by WriterOfTheSky
Summary: Mike forces Mal to take care of his little cousin. Won't this be fun...


"Well, ONE of us has to do it."

"NO! Mike, it's your body, you should have to do it!"

"You've put me through hell, Mal, YOU should do it!"

Mike and Mal were bickering back and forth as they walked through the mindrealm. Sylvia, Mike's little cousin, needed a babysitter, and Mike's mother thought he would be the perfect choice. In truth, Mike really couldn't stand Sylvia, and since Mal had been so wicked in the past, he felt that he deserved to put up with the brat.

And plus, if something happened to Sylvia, he wouldn't have to take the blame. He was a terrible babysitter. He shuddered as he remembered Timmy... Yeah, maybe Mal would be better.

"Look, you need a punishment. You HAVE to babysit Sylvia."

"Or what?" Mal arched an eyebrow.

"Or I'll force you out whenever My Little Pony comes on for the rest of your life here."

Mal sighed in defeat. "Fine. But how do you know I won't burn the house down?"

"Because I'll be watching. And if you try to leave, hurt Sylvia, or destroy property, I'll force you to read a Malejandro fanfiction."

Mal's jaw dropped. "Those _exsist?"_

"Oh yes, my friend. There's even fanart! Here, I'll show you a sketch Svetlana made-"

"NO! THAT WON'T BE NESSECARY!"

"Good, then. Enjoy your job." MIke snapped his fingers, and a door appeared. He gave Mal a shove and pushed him into reality.

...

Mal blinked. He glanced down at his hands. He was solid.

Barely had the thoughts of what he could do formed in his mind when he realized he was here to babysit, not burn buildings.

_Shit._

He was snapped back to reality by a small figure plowing him to the ground. A blonde-haired girl around the age of nine had knocked him to the ground. All at once, she began jabbering.

"HiMikehowareyouI'msogladtoseeyouit'sbeenforeverIhaven'tseenyousincelastweekit'sbeensolongohmygoshIwantapplejuice!"

"_Get off me!" _Mal hissed, pushing her off him. As he straightened up, he could see why Mike had been so reluctant to do this. She just had this look that screamed, _I'M ANNOYING! _right from her unnaturally shiny braces to her- _Dear God, how did she fit so much glitter on one pair of shoes?!_

She looked up at him through thick glasses, then blinked. "You aren't Mike! You're the mean guy!"

"Yeah. He says I have to watch you. Believe me, I'd love to strangle you instead, but he blackmailed me."

"Oh." She blinked again, then broke into a huge grin. "So where's my apple juice?"

_I don't know, I left it with your mother last night. _"In the fridge, I guess... I mean, where else?"

"Get it, then!" She bounced on the tips of her toes.

Mal sighed, then made his way over to the kitchen. He figured that Mike had somehow implanted a map on the place into him before he sent him here, as he found it almost without thinking.

Opening the fridge, he glanced inside, then took out a jug of apple juice and placed it on the table.

"Here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have violent movies to watch." Mal walked out, leaving her in the room alone.

...

"Hey, Manitoba." Mike walked over and sat down in a brain chair.

Manitoba was working on a crossword puzzle, for whatever reason. Without looking up, he said, "Shouldn't you be making sure Mal doesn't start a riot or something?"

"Trust me, he won't. I've made sure of that. I don't feel like watching Sylvia more than I have to."

"Nice. Hey, have you seen Svet?"

"No, I haven't..."

...

"DAMN IT! SVETLANA LACKS ZE ABILITY TO CAPTURE ZIS ROMANTIC SCENE BETWEEN MAL AND ALEJANDRO! ZIS IS RIDICULOUS! SVETLANA GIVES UP! IT'S OVERRATED ANYWAYS! NOCO IS BETTER!"

...

Mal was boredly flipping channels when Sylvia jumped him, pinning him flat on the couch.

"OHMYGOSHILIKEPUPPIESANDKITTENSANDRAINBOWSANDBABIESANDCANDYAND-"

"WOAH!" Mal sat up, his hands on her shoulders to stop her shaking. "What's up?"

"OH! I HAD SOME MOUNTAIN DEW AND A FEW SPOONFULS OF SUGAR AND-"

"MOTHER OF GOD, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
"BUT I FEEL SO GOOD! LIKE I CAN GO ON FOREVER! RAAAAHHHHH!"

Mal's eyes widened as she jumped up and careened through the house.

_This is going to suck. Hard._


End file.
